


Tough Love

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, Bisper, F/F, Jasper x Bismuth, Jaspmuth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Jasper meets a gem during the war. However, the two somehow fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

"Soldiers, attack!" A ruby loudly announced, watching the Homeworld soldiers bound into battle. Shortly after, she followed off with a furious growl. The war was fierce. Gruesome. Violent. Vicious. Gems were massively being produced to fuel the Homeworld side of the war. That side that wasn't doing all that well. Lots and lots of Homeworld soldiers were being poofed, bubbled, or even shattered. However, the Crystal Gems were doing great. Many many of the gems were stronger and more fierce than the gems on Homeworld. They even outnumbered the Homeworld gems by 100!

With a proud grin, a new strong gem was fighting her way through. It was a jasper. She was tall and gorgeous. Her bright eyes always shimmered as she shattered gem after gem. Jasper was just so proud of herself. Just not Jasper was proud of herself but her entire team was proud.

Finally, it was dusk and the battle was over for the day. Jasper still wanted to fight though but sadly was forced back to her base. Most of her friends were deciding to tend to each other's wounds while others chatted. Nearly most of the gems were chatting about Jasper and then their own achievements.

"You should've seen me out on the battlefield. I was a savage. I took down like, what.. 4 crystal gems- no! It was 5!"  
"And guess what Ocean? I took down 56. Bet you can't beat that." 

Jasper proudly smiled as she stood. Ocean simply rolled her eyes as she watched Jasper. Everyone else watched too.

"Ay, Jasp, where you goin'?" Sard asked with a raised brow, head tilted to the side a bit.

"... i'm gonna go spy on the Crystal Gems. I'm gonna find out every single one of their tricks and plans. Just you watch. I'll come back with so much information for you all that you won't even believe it!" Jasper smiled brightly and she waved. "I'll see you all later."

"Hopefully." Ocean muttered, causing the crowd of gems to laugh. Jasper simply grumbled a bit and she left her base. It was awfully hard to see since it was pitch black in the middle of the night though. The only sources of light were the sky and the dim glow of Jasper's eyes. Excitedly but carefully, the large gem bounded towards the base of the Crystal Gems. She was going to gather so much information for her team so they would win the war! 

It took Jasper quiet a while to finally reach the base. Silently, she lowered herself to the ground as she crept towards the base of the Crystal Gems. She stayed low, trying to listen to the large group of gems chat.

Garnet chuckled softly and she proudly nodded in agreement with Rose as did the rest of the Crystal Gems. Most of the other gems cheered on Rose as they grinned widely.  
"We'll destroy all homeworld gems!"

"Yeah!! That's right Biggs!!!" Snowflake proudly cheered as she grinned widely. Biggs did the same as she hugged her friend tightly, nuzzling her cheek happily. Bismuth joined in with the two.

Jasper had no idea what they were talking about but she was straining to listen to the conversation. She seemed a tad afraid and intimidated. Especially because she was one against hundreds of gems. But.. but she was strong. She squeezed her eyes shut, beginning to silently mumble something to herself. "I'm strong. I'm strong. I'm strong."

"Is that right now?" A tall gem with rainbow dreadlocks spoke as she stared at Jasper. Oh no. Jasper had been spotted.

Jasper opened her eyes, looking up to Bismuth. Her eyes were wide and she immediately froze in place. She didn't dare summon her weapon. She simply stared at the large gem in awe. That gem was beautiful and Jasper felt like she was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

The gem growled, her brows furrowed. She shifted her hand into a hammer as Jasper simply continued to stare in amazement, smiling slightly yet nervously as she backed away slightly. Honestly, she didn't want to run away. If she didn't run away, she was a goner though.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I'm sorry... I-I uh.. uh.." Jasper pitifully whimpered as she fell onto her rear as she backed up, making the gem laughed. Of course, Jasper darkly blushed in humiliation as she scooted back a bit more. Simply, the gem came closer.

"Mmh, whatever. The names' Bismuth but you won't remember it because I'm gonna hit you so hard." Bismuth laughed, raising her weapon and making Jasper tremble nervously. Bismuth seemed surprised when Jasper simply stayed there.

"I.. I'm Jasper! I-I'm the best Homeworld gem out there. I uh.. I.. uhm.. I'll leave now though. If you want me to... yeah, I'll leave if you want me to.." Jasper whimpered pitifully as she stared at Bismuth who nodded.

"If I see you back here again, I won't hesitate to hurt you."

"If I come back and see you here, I won't hesitate to stay." Jasper squeaked before getting up and rushing back to her base with a whine. Oh man, all she could think about.. all of her thoughts.. just clouded with Bismuth. That lovely gem with the rainbow dreadlocks. Her gorgeous eyes. Her figure.. everything about her was perfect. Just every single bit of her. Bismuth was so lovely and Jasper couldn't help but think about her. Tomorrow after the battle, she'd go to visit again. That's if Bismuth would still be alive...

-Early dawn, on the battlefield-

"Soldiers! You know what you got to do! Go in there and give it your best!" A ruby commanded as the Homeworld soldiers obeyed her command. "Don't let those Crystal Gems get the best of you!" She shouted loudly before joining her comrades in battle. Once again, many gems were poofed. Not just from the side of the Crystal Gems but the Homeworld gems too. 

Jasper couldn't focus. Her wounds were increasing and she was forced to retreat back to her base. At the sight of the quartz retreating, the Crystal Gems cheered. All of them except one. 

That one was Bismuth. She was beginning to feel a tad bad. But why would anyone feel bad for those awful Homeworld gems? Especially the Jasper from Homeworld. Why would anyone feel bad for her? She was the one who shattered 100 Crystal Gems in a day! Quietly, Bismuth growled to herself before going into battle again. Of course, she fought hard along side her teammates.

-Dusk|Crystal Gem Base-  
Soon enough, the battle for the day was over. It was near dusk and the Crystal Gems were all back at their base while Rose healed their wounds. They were chatting and hanging out except Bismuth who was sitting down, leaned back with her arms crossed. Curiously, Pearl approached her.

"Are you okay, Bismuth? Is something wrong?" She asked softly.  
"I'm fine. Just got.. something on my mind.." Bismuth heaved out a sigh as she looked away.   
"And what would that be? Maybe Rose can help you out with it. Maybe I can too." Pearl excitedly smiled as she shuffled closer to Bismuth who shook her head.  
"I don't need help with anything. I'm just going to try and forget what's on my mind.." Bismuth murmured as she got up, deciding to go outside to sit down instead. Pearl watched with a frown before going over to begin telling Rose.

Jasper was hiding on the beach nearby. As soon as she saw Bismuth, she got up, limping over to her. She had wounded her leg during the battle of today. Although her others wounds really didn't bother her, the leg wound did. "Hey!" She waved with a lopsided smile. Bismuth lifted her head and she looked up to Jasper.

"Go away!" Bismuth growled and she stood up. Jasper immediately frowned and she backed up nervously. Was her approach too sudden?   
"But.. I came to see you." Jasper admitted gently as she backed up a bit more, making Bismuth go even closer towards her.   
Bismuth narrowed her eyes. "Don't come around here! You could get killed. Go back to your base." She softly warned Jasper who was on the verge of tears.  
Simply, Jasper whined and she shook her head. "I don't care. I want to chat and hang out with you.." She pitifully sniffled, leaving Bismuth in shock. 

Why would a Homeworld gem want to be here? Out of all the places! The base of the enemy! And wanting to chat and hang out with the enemy?! That sounds ridiculous! Honestly, Bismuth didn't know what to say. She simply stared at Jasper who looked down with a frown.

"I'll leave. Just so I don't cause trouble." Jasper sighed and she looked up to Bismuth. "So I'll come and visit tomorrow night if I'm still alive-"

"Don't say that!" Bismuth nervously growled at Jasper who looked up to Bismuth. "You can at least.. try to live.. and you can try your best.." She softly spoke, nearly immediately regretting what she had said. At the words, Jasper smiled a bit and she slightly nodded.

Of course, Jasper was overjoyed. "Alright. I'll try! I'll uh.. come to visit again tomorrow. See ya'." Jasper quickly spoke before limping back to her base. Simply Bismuth watched with furrowed brows. 

However, when she got back, she was exhausted. Jasper had decided to stay at her base for the day to simply relax. She was planning on going into battle the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

However, it was the next day and she still didn't go out into battle. She didn't even go to visit Bismuth. Honestly, Jasper wanted to relax but yet, for relaxing she was being yelled at. Sometimes, her teammates with whips would whip her often. Other teammates would punch her in the shoulder or roughly slap her just for being lazy. Nearly everyone on Jasper's team was being rude to her. Maybe it was for a good reason though. 

With all of the rudeness, Jasper decided to force herself out of her base and back into battle, trying her best to focus. She didn't want to go to battle though. She just wanted to relax and think about that gorgeous Crystal Gem. The one with the dreadlocks and the star tattoo on her arm. Oh how lovely she was.. with those lovely eyes.. that wonderful scent.. Jasper was going to befriend this gem! She wanted to gain her trust. She wanted to be her mate. She wanted this gem to be all hers and hers only. 

-Dusk|Homeworld Base-  
"Jasper! Yes, you, back there!" A ruby loudly announced, gritting her teeth furiously. All of the gems in the base looked back to Jasper who nervously glanced up.

"Uh, yes?"  
"You need to smarten up! You're doing horrible now! What's gotten into you, soldier?! You are supposed to be a war machine, you are supposed to take down lots and lots of those Crystal Gems! Because of you we have a small amount of soldiers left, we are forced to produce more, and you should just be ashamed of yourself!" The ruby spat at Jasper. That caused a bunch of gems to begin howling with laughter. 

"Jasper needs to smarten up!"  
"Yeah, you can say that again!"  
"She really needs to work harder."  
"Mhm."

Jasper listened before she got up, limping out of her base and to the base of the Crystal Gems. She began to cry on the way there. All of this failing just for a stupid Crystal Gem who would never love her back. Thoughts filled her mind as she began to sob. The large gem eventually reached the base as she collapsed on the beach. Simply, she laid down and curled up, hiding herself the best she could.

-Dusk|Crystal Gem Base-

The Crystal Gems were chatting while Rose healed wounds once again. Of course, Bismuth was watching as she leaned back. Honestly, she couldn't stop thinking about Jasper yet she wanted to stop thinking about her. Why would anyone even want to think about a Homeworld Gem in a peaceful way?

"Do you hear that?" Biggs asked gently as she lifted her head, trying to listen to the soft crying out on the beach. Everyone else quieted down to listen. Soon enough, the sobbing was audible. Very audible. It didn't take long for everyone to nod. Of course, Rose decided to go investigate. Bismuth, Garnet, and Pearl followed close behind. The four went out onto the beach. Near immediately, Bismuth rushed over to Jasper

Bismuth furrowed her brows. "What are you doing here? You're gonna get seriously hurt!" She whispered loudly, Pearl simply staring at Bismuth. Garnet and Rose did the same.

"You know this gem?" Rose asked. "Why is she here? I can't recall her being on our team.

"She's a uh- friend." Bismuth responded quickly as she crouched beside Jasper who was trying to hide herself. Pearl seemed suspicious as did Garnet. Even Rose was suspicious but honestly, what could Bismuth be hiding..?

Softly, Jasper whined as she kept her face covered. She didn't want to do anything besides lay still and just be a fool. Like always. Slightly, the large gem flinched as Bismuth placed her hand against Jasper's hand. She wiped her eyes with her other hand before slightly turning her head to look up at Bismuth sadly. "What do you want?" She asked softly, only receiving a warm smile.

"Nothing. Now, why are you here? What happened to you?" Bismuth asked gently as she gently rubbed Jasper's hand. Near immediately, Jasper felt better. The love of her life was just there.. rubbing her hand.

Jasper shook her head. "Nothing.. nothing.. my teammates were just being mean to me because I was taking a break. My leg really hurts and so does my back... and like, everywhere else. My teammates made fun of me, whipped me, and called me names. Even Rube called me out and made me leave." She sniffled pitifully. Rose looked awfully sorry and upset for Jasper as did Bismuth.

Bismuth leaned down to gently wipe away Jasper's tears. "Shsh, it's okay.. it's okay.." She cooed. "If you'd like, you can stay at our base for a while. That's if it's okay with Rose." She smiled, looking up to Rose who nodded. Garnet also nodded. Pearl still seemed uncertain. 

"It would be a pleasure to have another gem join us. However, you must not hurt any of your teammates. You also may stay back and rest as long as you'd like." Rose cooed softly as she stood. Jasper simply watched before she reached up to Bismuth who raised her brow. 

Bismuth decided to simply assist Jasper up before deciding to lead the gem back into her base. Happily, Jasper limped along side her new friend as they followed the rest of the gems back to their base. Tomorrow, Jasper was going to stay at the base and rest. She was going to sleep for as long as she wanted. She was going to relax for how long she wanted. As long as it meant getting to see Bismuth after battles.


	4. Chapter 4

But what if she didn't get to see Bismuth after battles? What if Bismuth ended up getting really hurt? Or what if she got shattered? The thoughts consuming Jasper's mind began to worry her as she looked around the empty base. She was all alone in the middle of the morning. No one was there to comfort her. With a whimper, Jasper sat up and she looked around the base.

It was pretty. Easy to focus on. Soon enough, Jasper began to relax, her mind going blank as she leaned back. She closed her eyes, eventually falling asleep while she waited for her new friend to get back from battle.

-Dusk|Crystal Gem Base-

Everyone was back. Everyone expect Bismuth. Jasper was worrying greatly by now and she was asking every Crystal Gem where Bismuth was. No one knew where she was. Not even Garnet nor Pearl. Would the leader know? Maybe she would..

"Uh, excuse me.." Jasper softly spoke as she nudged Rose softly. "Do you know where Bismuth is? I don't know where she is and I'm really worried about her.. I uh, I miss her.." She sniffled softly.

Rose frowned a bit. "We all miss her." She cooed gently. "You'll just have to do without her for now. She's probably.. shattered." She faked her sadness. 

Jasper frowned deeply and she hid her face, beginning to cry. "I should've went into battle with her! I should've helped her out!" She cried softly, making everyone stare at her in slight shock and surprise. "It's my fault she's gone!" The large gem sobbed in which Rose frowned a bit more, beginning to feel bad.

"I'm going to see if I can find her.. let's just hope she isn't shattered, okay?" She cooed.

Jasper nodded pitifully. "Okay.." She murmured, watching Rose leave before going to lay down, simply continuing to cry. She wanted Bismuth back so badly. Her new friend was no where to be found. No where to be seen. She was probably shattered. The thoughts that consumed Jasper earlier had came back, only making her way more upset than she ever was. 

-Early Dawn|Crystal Gem Base-

Everyone was preparing for battle. They all began to cheer as soon as they saw Rose return but they all quieted down as they saw Bismuth's gem in a bubble. Jasper lifted her head and she glanced over to Rose and the bubble, immediately getting up and rushing over to Rose, snatching the bubble from her. Furiously, she bared her fangs as she backed up with the bubble.

"Ey! That's not yours! Give it back!" Ocean barked.   
"Yeah!! That's ours! Give it back you filthy Homeworld scum!"

The crowd of gems began to cause an uproar as they summoned their weapons, pointing it at Jasper. With a pitiful noise, Jasper summoned her crash helmet and she tightly hugged the bubble, causing it to pop. Bismuth's gem clicked to the ground as she began to regenerate.

Bismuth dropped to the ground with a grunt before stumbling back, bumping into Jasper who immediately wrapped her arms around the gem. With wide eyes, Bismuth began to look around.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here?" Bismuth furrowed her brows. "Why do you all have your weapons out? What's going on?" She asked.

"That Homeworld scum was going to take you away!"  
"Yeah! She even growled at us!"  
"She was going to hurt you!"  
"You can't trust her, she's from Homeworld!"

A bunch of Crystal Gems began to loudly speak up before being quieted down by Bismuth. Soon enough, Bismuth looked back to Jasper who looked afraid. 

"I'm sorry." Jasper whimpered. "I wasn't going to take you away. I just wanted you back. I was so worried that something happened to you." She frowned deeply. "I thought I lost you for good.. so.. so please. Please let me join your team. I want to be a Crystal Gem now. I don't wanna be with the Homeworld gems anymore." She sniffled pitifully.

Everyone seemed shocked. Even Rose seemed shocked. Some gems began whispering to each other while others spoke up really loudly. Jasper only felt worst than she already had felt since her team began beating her.

Bismuth ignored them. She simply rested a hand against Jasper's chest. "You want to join us? That's great." She cooed. "Now come on. We have to get ready for battle." The gem cooed, making Jasper nervously smile.

"Really..?" She asked gently.  
"Really. Now come on. Let's get out there and start fighting." Bismuth proudly smiled.

-Day|Battlefield-  
The Homeworld gems were shocked to see that Jasper had sided with the enemy. Why would anyone ever do that?! Of course, the Homeworld gems were more furious than ever. They fought harder than ever but they were no match for the Crystal Gems. Slowly, the Homeworld team's numbers began decreasing. Soon, gems had to retreat. Every Homeworld gem was forced to retreat, leaving the Crystal Gems victorious.

The Crystal Gems were left cheering until a shrill noise was heard. Everyone fell silent. Near immediately, Jasper went to huddle up against Bismuth. Obviously, Jasper was afraid and she wanted to be comforted by her friend. "What's that noise?" She whimpered, flinching as Rose called her teammates to come huddle around her. 

Bismuth shrugged nervously. "I don't know." She admitted softly, wrapping her arms around Jasper. The two walked towards Rose, pressed against each other as they did so. Both Jasper and Bismuth seemed to be on edge as did everyone else. They all began chatting loudly, immediately falling silent as they heard a loud shrill noise but then it sounded like a song. A very lovely song. Rose summoned her shield, feeling that something bad was going to happen. She knew something bad was going to happen.

Boom.  
A bright light shone and embraced everything around it. The only thing that Rose managed to save was a few of her closest allies and Jasper. The rest had some how ended up retreating to their gems.. but why? Why would that happen? They weren't hurt so why did the poof?

With a frown, everyone pulled away from Rose. There were only 5 gems left. The rest had retreated to their gems. Sadly, Rose and the rest of her team began to pick up the remains of their teammates before finally heading back to base. Of course, Jasper had assisted. She was still stuck on why those gems had poofed. Was there something she wasn't told?


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't matter what she was told. She was still going to keep fighting for the Crystal Gems no matter what. As long as it meant being with Bismuth, Jasper was fine. 

-Many years later|Crystal Gem Base|Midnight-

Jasper fought along side the Crystal Gems. She was so proud. Especially because Bismuth helped her out in choosing a nice new uniform. The two became great buddies as time passed. They were inseparable. Rarely, the two got in arguments. They were just so close to each other but yet, Jasper still had a lot on her mind. Does Bismuth have a lot on her mind too?

With a grunt, Bismuth came outside to sit down on the beach with Jasper who was thinking to herself. The orange quartz sighed softly as she looked over to her friend who was warmly smiling at her.

"What's up Jaspy?" Bismuth chuckled softly. Jasper didn't respond. She only looked away, looking down at the sand without a word. Bismuth's smile faded as she began to look more concerned. Why wasn't Jasper talking to her? Was it something she had said earlier? Was it something she had done? Who knows..

Bismuth leaned closer to Jasper, reaching down to hold Jasper's hand. "Hey.. come on. Tell me what's wrong. Are you feeling upset? I can make you feel better in no time." She cooed sweetly. Jasper simply shrugged and she leaned against Bismuth sadly.

"I got a lot of things on my mind."  
"Like what?"  
"I betrayed my team just to be with you. Now I'm a Crystal Gem and it's probably gonna be for no reason.."

Bismuth looked surprised. "What? What do you mean that you're a Crystal Gem for no reason?" She furrowed her brows. She ignored the fact that Jasper wanted to be with her. "Did you become a Crystal Gem so you wouldn't get shattered?!" She began to seem angry with Jasper who was beginning to tremble. Jasper honestly thought Bismuth was going to hurt her. Would she really do such a thing though? After all, Jasper did assist the Homeworld team.

"I-I-I didn't!!" She stuttered, backing away from Bismuth as she pitifully whimpered. "The real reason is.." Jasper began to cry, holding her hands to her face. "The real reason is because I love you! I love you so much! I want to be your mate and I want us to be together forever!" Jasper sobbed softly, curling close to herself. "You might not even say yes and that means I'm now a Crystal Gem for no reason! I left my team and my home behind just to be with you!!"

Bismuth flinched at the crying and she frowned deeply. "I-I.. oh.. oh Jasper.. please don't cry. Shshsh..." She cooed, moving closer to her friend as she hauled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry. You should've told this to me earlier." The large gem cooed, making Jasper sniffle a bit. "I would've said yes. I would say yes to being with you any day."

"Really? Would you even like to start a family with me?"   
"Eheh, let's not take it that far yet.." Bismuth chuckled nervously. "Now stop crying. Okay?" She cooed, stroking Jasper's hair. Eventually, she got up, picking up Jasper who slumped against Bismuth.

"Okay.. now will you be my mate?"  
"Mmm.. I guess so." Bismuth sweetly cooed as she kissed Jasper's cheek.   
"Thank you so much.." Jasper whimpered as she leaned into the kiss, closing her eyes and snuggling against her new mate. "I love you, Bismuth."

"I love you too, Jasper." Bismuth sweetly cooed and she carried her mate inside the temple. Jasper relaxed in Bismuth's grip as she began to purr. Softly, Bismuth smiled at her mate and she leaned down to kiss her once again, making Jasper giggle and lean into the kiss. Gently, the large gem sat down with Jasper, holding her close to her chest as she began to hum to her. Jasper purred loudly and she leaned in to begin nuzzling against her new mate, happily closing her eyes. The two smothered each other in affection while everyone in the temple curiously watched. They all seemed confused but shrugged it off.

"Now Jasper.. who do you belong to?" Bismuth teased.  
"You." Jasper happily responded.


	6. Chapter 6

-Crystal Gem Base|Day|Many many years later-  
Many years had passed. Maybe around 5300 years have passed. Rose was gone and when she left, everyone was upset. Especially Pearl. But everyone had tried to move on. And so they did. They moved on without Rose and they made a bond with her son, Steven. However, Steven wasn't going to be the only child in the house. Bismuth and Jasper were expecting to have cubs of their own.

"Hey, what's wrong with Jasper?" Steven asked Bismuth curiously as he looked up to the loft. Jasper was laying on the boy's bed, relaxing in the sunlight shining in on her. Bismuth looked in the same direction, a brow raised.

"Oh, she's just relaxing."  
"She's been there for like, days though! Whenever I try to go up and get into bed, she makes me leave. She just starts growling and hissing at me.. and I usually get scared so I leave her alone.." Steven pointed out with a gentle frown. "Are you able to make her move?"

Bismuth sighed and she shrugged. "I don't know. I'll try." She murmured as she got up, patting Steven's head before going up to the loft and looking down to Jasper who just rolled over on her back and sprawled out on the bed.

"Jasper, can you get up?" Bismuth asked.  
"No. This mmmf- bed is mine." Jasper yawned as she placed her paws over her face. The piece of her new uniform slid over her belly a bit, showing a small bump. Curiously, Bismuth tilted her head.

Bismuth simply reached out to curiously feel the small bump, pressing on Jasper's belly gently. Near immediately the large gem let out a yelp and she leaned in to snap at Bismuth. "Woah! Woah! Jasper, babe, what has gotten into you?"

Jasper bared her fangs and she protectively curled closer to herself, paw pressed against her belly. "Nothing. Now leave me alone. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"You've been sleeping for days!"  
"Because I'm tired." Jasper grumbled and she pressed closer to herself as Bismuth sat down beside her.  
"How are you tired? You don't even need sleep."  
"Maybe because I want to sleep! It feels good!!" Jasper furiously spat at her mate, seeming quiet irritated with her. She reached out, trying to scratch at Bismuth's arm. Simply, Bismuth moved away with furrowed brows and she went back downstairs with Steven who was nervously shuffling his feet. "She's being stubborn." Bismuth simply said. Jasper in the loft responded with a loud growl.

"Okay.. I uhm.. I'm just going to go visit Lapis and Peridot. I'm going to see what they have to say about Jasper. Maybe like.. Jasper is feeling sick? Or uhm.. y'know." Steven smiled. "Plus, Peridot seems to know a lot about gems. Because she is a gem.."

Bismuth rolled her eyes. "I'm a gem and I know what's wrong with Jasper. She's stubborn."  
"If you say so." Steven murmured as he decided to leave to go to the barn. Bismuth watched before deciding to simply lean back on the couch grumpily.

-The Barn|Day-  
"Mhm. And that's how I got this tiiiiny scratch when I tried to push her off of my bed yesterday." Steven finished speaking as he pointed to a small scratch. Peridot and Lapis stared.

"So.. you're saying Jasper almost attacked Bismuth, scratched you slightly, and won't listen?" Peridot asked.

Steven nodded gently. "Yeah. I want you both to come back to the temple and see what's wrong with her.. she usually listens any other time.. and she never ever tried to hurt me or Bismuth." He pointed out gently. Peridot nodded and she decided to follow Steven back to the temple. Lapis decided to stay back and watch Camp Pining Hearts instead.

-A few minuets later-

Jasper was sound asleep again, sprawled out on her back. Peridot, Steven, and Bismuth were simply watching her.

"Alright. Uh.. I'll hold her hands down, Bismuth you can hold her feet down, and Peridot you can see what's wrong with her." Steven cooed. Everyone took their places, making Jasper shift around in her sleep a bit.

Peridot examined Jasper, feeling her all over. Jasper shivered a bit and she whined, opening her eyes and squinting a bit. "Wuhuh.. huh..?" Jasper yawned softly. Everyone simply ignored her as they tried their best to keep her down if she decided to squirm.

Simply, the small green gem continued to feel Jasper before she felt her belly, pressing down slightly. She bit her lip, furrowing her brows. Immediately, Jasper jolted as Peridot did so. The large orange gem began crying out, squirming roughly. Steven and Bismuth tried to hold her down while Peridot continued feeling.

"Don't touch me!! Leave me alone!!" Jasper wailed as she try to squirm away from the touch.   
"We're trying to see what's wrong with you."   
"There's nothing wrong with me!! Nothing!!"

Peridot rolled her eyes and she pulled away as did everyone else. Jasper jerked up and she immediately pounced off of the bed, scampering downstairs and behind the counter. Eventually, a thump came from downstairs as Jasper plopped down. It didn't seem like long before she began to chirrup and mew for her mate.

"Anyway.. I uh.. I think I felt eggs inside of her. Her belly is a bit swollen and she seems to be having mood swings." Peridot gently pointed out. 

Bismuth ignored Jasper for a bit. "You're saying.." She bit her lip nervously.

Peridot nodded. "More than likely, she's pregnant with someone's cubs. Whoever the sire is.. good luck." She smacked her lips as she got up, deciding to go downstairs, exiting the temple. Steven and Bismuth watched in shock as they then looked to each other.

"Jasper is gonna have a baby? That.. that means she's gonna leave like mom did!" Steven cried.

Bismuth frantically shook her head. "Nonono, she's staying. It's just that gem pregnancy is different. She's going to be pregnant for 9 months.. then another 3 months, the eggs that she laid will hatch." She nervously murmured before deciding to get up and go downstairs. Steven watched nervously.

Jasper looked up to her mate. She rolled over on her back, stretching out and waiting for Bismuth to sit beside her. "C'mon babe.. sit with me.." She murmured, watching Bismuth sit next to her. Immediately Jasper purred as her hair was being pet by her mate.

"So uh.. I might've knocked you up, mm..?" Bismuth chuckled quietly.   
Jasper simply responded with a sweet purr.

Bismuth laid next to Jasper, snuggling up against her as she smiled. "I can't wait till you have the cubs.. I bet they're going to be so cute. Just like their mother." Jasper simply giggled at her mate.

"I bet they're gonna be adorable like their sire."  
"Definitely." Bismuth laughed along with Jasper.

The two cuddled against each other with a happy smile. They simply decided to take a nap with each other as they relaxed. Both Bismuth and Jasper seemed delighted to have each other. 

"Mm.. I love you."  
"I love you too, Bismuth."


	7. Chapter 7

The long 9 months of pregnancy were awful. Awful for everyone. Jasper had forced everyone out of the temple and she had simply hoarded every single pillow in Beach City. She had made a nest of pillows for herself on Steven's bed which he didn't know about since he wasn't staying at his home anymore. Instead, he was staying at the barn with the rest of the gems. No one really seemed pleased about having to stay at the barn. They weren't even allowed in the temple unless Jasper was gone out to find more pillows. If anyone dared come back while she was gone, there was a chance she'd hunt them down though. Honestly, no one took risks. Not even Bismuth.

-2 months later-  
Jasper didn't even dare left anyone in the temple after she had laid her eggs. She refused to let anyone near her eggs or even near the temple. She was either up patrolling the temple or simply sleeping with her eggs. Her 3 colourful striped eggs. It was obvious Bismuth was their sire. Especially because of all of the rainbow markings on the eggs. They were just so lovely. 

-The Barn|Dawn-  
Steven finally roused with a loud yawn, stretching out as he rubbed his eyes. The sunlight was shining in through the barn and spilling all over him and his sleeping bag. The boy tiredly shifted around, turning over on his back and staring up at the barn ceiling. When could he ever go back home? Maybe it would be today. Or tomorrow. Maybe even the next day. Or maybe it would even be weeks until he got to go home. Who knows how long it could take Jasper to have all her cubs... hopefully she'd have them hatched soon so he could continue going on missions instead of living in the barn where he couldn't even go on missions.

-The Barn|Day-  
"Alright, the eggs should be hatched by now. It's been about a year. Gem eggs usually take around 9 months to be laid and two more months to be hatched. Obviously, we couldn't go near Jasper when she was pregnant because she was very protective over her eggs.  Now that the eggs are probably hatched, we should be good to go and check on her. So any volunteers?" Pearl smiled brightly although she seemed nervous.

Bismuth raised her hand. "I'll go. She's my mate and those are my cubs she has after all.." She nervously chuckled as she clicked her tongue, finger-banging the group of gems with a grin. "Anyway, I'll be back later. I'll see you all soon if she doesn't manage to tear me to shreds." She laughed playfully. Simply, everyone grunted except for Steven who whimpered worriedly. 

-A while later|Day|Near the Temple-  
Bismuth quietly creaked the door open as she went inside, closing it gently. She nervously bit her lip, trying to look around for her mate in the ruined temple. Blankets were draped over the window, blocking out most of the sunlight, pillows were everywhere, food wrappers were everywhere. It was a mess. There were even.. a few pieces of egg shell on the ground which worried Bismuth. Silently, the gem crept to the loft, widening her eyes at the sight of Jasper grooming the three cubs who had newly hatched.

Jasper simply continued to lovingly groom her cubs as she laid her head down, allowing them to feed once again. The smallest of the group tried her best to push her other sisters out of the way but couldn't. Bismuth watched in disgust and adoration.

"Oh my stars.. Jasper.. baby.. they're so cute.." Bismuth cooed, crouching beside the bed as she watched the Cubs feed.  
"I know.." Jasper quietly murmured.  
"Have you gotten any names for them yet?" Bismuth curiously asked as she looked to her mate who nodded.  
"The one with the fluffiest hair is Bee, the smallest one is Bizzy, and the biggest one is Wolframite." Jasper cooed.  
"I love them so much." Bismuth proudly smiled as she tried to reach out to pet Bizzy. Jasper snapped at her mate who immediately frowned and furrowed her brows. Jasper protectively curled closer to her cubs, continuing to groom them.

"What did I do wrong, babe?" Bismuth asked.  
"You almost touched her. Don't touch any of them unless you either ask or I tell you to. Got it?" Jasper muttered.  
Bismuth nervously nodded as she continued to watch. She got up, eventually deciding to exit the temple and go back to the barn to tell everyone about the cubs.

-The Temple|Dusk-  
Everyone was excited. Except Pearl when she saw the mess. However, when she saw and heard the cubs, she was delighted. Everyone wanted to pet and hold the cubs except they couldn't. Simply, they all tried their best to ignore the fact that Jasper was laying in Steven's bed, without any clothes on, and with three cubs curled against her. However, Bismuth didn't want to ignore any of it. 

Bismuth went upstairs and she carefully climbed into bed with Jasper who was grooming her cubs once again. Curiously, Bismuth watched with a raised brow. She really didn't understand what Jasper was actually doing and why she was doing it.

"Hey uh.. My lil' Jaspooper, what are you doing..?"  
"Cleaning the cubs."  
"They should be clean enough, shouldn't they?"  
"They might get sick, Bismuth. I don't want them to get sick. I want to keep them because I love them so much.. just as much as I love you." Jasper murmured happily as she pressed closer to Bismuth, gently hauling her cubs closer who squeaked and yipped happily, snuggling under their mother.

"Aw, Jaspy.. I love you too." Bismuth happily smiled and she kissed her mate's cheek in which the kiss was delightfully returned. The two snuggled against each other before Jasper finally laid her head down, closing her eyes to rest. The tiny family decided to rest together. Mother, sire, and the three small cubs eventually fell asleep, snuggled close to each other. They were all delighted to have each other.


End file.
